


Dirty Anniversary

by Alphawave



Series: The universe sings [12]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Hand Jobs, M/M, Office Blow Jobs, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 20:20:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21694753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alphawave/pseuds/Alphawave
Summary: It's Harold and Siebren's first anniversary together, and Harold's got a plan, but that plan quickly goes awry when he gets the both of them locked up in a university campus. Siebren is angry, but there's something so erotic about his anger.It's a good thing that Siebren is very creative when it comes to his punishments.
Relationships: Dr. Harold Winston/Sigma | Siebren de Kuiper
Series: The universe sings [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1434493
Comments: 9
Kudos: 17





	Dirty Anniversary

**Author's Note:**

  * For [oldstupidtemplar](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=oldstupidtemplar).



> _This fic is based on two NSFW Sigrold arts made by the delightful 'Old stupid templar' on Twitter. If you've seen them, you'll know which ones I'm talking about XD Enjoy!_

It was going to be perfect. Absolutely perfect. Harold had it all planned out. He’d hire out the observatory in the city for the night with his connections. He’d convince them to let him set up a romantic candlelit dinner for two under the canopy of the stars. He’d shave his stubble and get a haircut and dress in his nicest clothes. Siebren would smile and laugh, and when he thought Harold wasn’t looking he’d steal sneaky little glances. Under the table Harold would slip his shoe off and glide his foot over the sensitive flesh of Siebren’s inner thigh, doing all he can to get Siebren hard. He’d tell Siebren he hired out the venue for the entire night and he’d give a mischievous wink. Siebren’s eyes would glitter like the stars and then he’d strip Harold of all his clothes and press him to a section of the wall where the cameras would never catch them and fuck him until their legs were jelly and Harold was moaning his name to the stars.

It was going to be the most perfect anniversary yet. A beautiful, perfect date that perfectly encapsulated their one-year-relationship. It would be sweet, it would be touching, and it would be hot. The best way to mark their limited time back on Earth together.

Or at least, it _would_ have been the most perfect anniversary yet, if he didn’t get the both of them trapped in a building.

It all started with an accident in one of the labs. Harold didn’t know which lab or what kind of accident it was, because he wasn’t familiar enough with Siebren’s workplace in The Hague, but it was enough to set off the fire alarms. Standard practice was to evacuate said building during a fire alarm. Most people did just that.

Harold Winston was _not_ most people. With an eager grin, he plucked Siebren away and led him to the supply closet.

To be fair, Siebren told Harold there was supposed to be a scheduled fire alarm going on late in the afternoon. The specific building Siebren worked in largely comprised of computer labs, so there was no reason to suspect it was anything bad. And in Harold’s defence, Siebren had dressed up so nicely, his hair properly combed and his clothes neatly pressed. He always looked like he was in control, like he was someone superior to the common man. Harold always delighted in ruining that façade. His finger expertly popped the top two buttons of Siebren’s shirt open and pressed a wet kiss to the side of his neck. Harold hummed softly. Siebren was wearing that scent he liked too.

Siebren’s eyes went wide as he tried to push Harold away. “N-not now,” he hissed, his voice barely audible against the ringing of the fire alarms. “D-don’t we have someplace to go after this?”

“I can’t wait anymore,” Harold licked a stripe up and down his throat. “You make me crazy,” he whispered.

Siebren groaned as he placed his hands on Harold’s shoulders, but he didn’t push away in the slightest. Harold pulled Siebren towards him and kissed him passionately, his tongue making trails within Siebren’s throat. He moaned hungrily, eager to taste more of Siebren.

Siebren’s eyebrows furrowed as he glanced down to their lips, connected by a thin line of spit. “D-don’t we have the reservation soon for the restaurant? We have to go.”

“Siebren, I’ve been waiting to do this for months now. Please, let me have this.”

“Come now, Harold. You’ve waited this long already you can wait a couple more hours.”

“Then let me kiss you,” Harold pleaded. “That’s all I’m asking. Just a kiss to tide me over.”

Siebren looked like he’s about to argue, but then he cupped Harold’s chin with his hand and kissed back feverishly, as if he too couldn’t wait anymore. Like with everything he did, his kiss was passionate but controlled, tempered by the force of his will. He’d learned all the places Harold liked to be kissed, knew exactly how to get him weak and wanting, but he was purposely avoiding doing that. They kissed until the alarms stopped blaring and their ears stopped ringing. Their lips were red and swollen by the end of it; an unquestionable mark of their sinful misdeeds, but they wouldn’t be around long enough for anyone to notice.

Siebren was quick to button his shirt up again and smooth his clothes out. Harold might have been disappointed if Siebren hadn’t tapped him on the shoulder and said, “We’ll do more later, _mijn schatje_.” His voice was laced with innuendo. “But first, let us depart. We have an anniversary dinner to attend, I believe.”

They got out of the supply closet and headed down the stairs to the main entrance. Siebren reached for the door handle and pressed down.

It didn’t open.

He tried a couple of times, but it still did not open. Siebren clicked his tongue as he fished around his pockets. “Locked the building up already,” he grumbled. “I have the keys somewhere on my person.”

Harold stared at the windows. When he came in, they were slightly open, the Dutch breeze flowing in. They certainly didn't have those metal shutters, blocking out all light from entering.

“Uh, Siebren?”

“Give me a moment,” Siebren said as he tried each key on the lock. “One moment…aha!”

Siebren gave a triumphant smirk as he proudly opened the front doors, only to come face to face with a metal shutter that extended all the way from the ceiling to the ground. His eyes stared at the shutter's lock.

“I…definitely do not have the keys for that.”

“We’re going to be late,” Harold moaned. Technically they couldn’t be _late_. He hired the observatory for the entire night for the purpose of impressing (and hopefully make love to) Siebren. But Siebren didn’t know that. As far as Siebren knew, they were going to a restaurant. He didn’t need to spoil the surprise.

“Don’t panic,” Siebren snapped. He rubbed his temples with two fingers for a few seconds. Then, his eyes widen, his expression almost hopeful. “I’ll call Stijn. He must still be on the campus.”

Siebren got out his phone and tapped out the number. Harold vaguely remembered Dr. Stijn Dijkstra as Siebren’s mentor when he was doing his PhD. He hadn’t met Dr. Dijkstra himself, but he was aware that, as a senior professor, he managed all the projects in this building. Siebren had a lot of respect for Dr. Dijkstra, which said a lot about Dr. Dijkstra's ability as a professor. As long as Harold knew Siebren, the latter was sparing when it came to dishing out compliments.

The tone rang three times before a distinct click could be heard. “ _Hallo? Dokter Dijkstra?”_ Siebren spoke in his native Dutch. The response he got was also in Dutch. Despite his attempts at learning, Harold didn’t understand Dutch, though he was ale to pick up a few key words. These words included “ _verjaardag_ ” (anniversary), “ _Dokter Winston_ ” and a few Dutch swear words, the latter coming out of Dr. Dijkstra’s mouth.

When Siebren finally hung up two minutes later, his jaw was tight and his eyes were narrow. Harold frowned. “Uh…Siebren? What happened?”

“It wasn’t a practice alarm,” Siebren said slowly. “In fact, it was very legitimate. The entire campus is under lockdown. This building, as well as the neighbouring buildings, are all shuttered up until the fire warden gives the all clear.” He turned to Harold and snarled. “Because you kept us here instead of evacuating, we’re going to be stuck here all night.”

Harold took a step back, his hands raised. “L-look, I didn’t know. You didn’t know." He smiled nervously. “S-surely it’s not going to take all night.”

“According to Stijn, this wasn’t just any old mishap. This was in the immunology labs, and therefore they’re treating it like it’s a biological hazard. Until it’s fully contained, we’re stuck here.” Siebren crossed his arms. “I hope I don’t have to remind you how long it takes to clean up biological hazards, do I, _Dr. Winston_?”

 _Oh no_. Siebren only called Harold ‘Dr. Winston’ in private if he seriously, _seriously_ messed up. “S-Siebren, come on, I didn’t know.”

Siebren shoved Harold to the wall, pinning him in place. Harold’s eyes widen as Siebren shoved his hips forward and lifted his knee into Harold’s groin. Harold whimpered softly, eyes glazed as he rutted into Siebren.

Siebren’s eyes were like fire. “Are you getting turned on by this?” He accused.

“G-give me a break, we only just stopped kissing minutes ago.”

“That’s no excuse,” Siebren growled. He lifted his knee higher, kneading into Harold’s groin, which only made him shudder. He knew this was an inappropriate response to have but there was something so deliciously erotic about angry Siebren, the way he’s gripping onto him, his icy gaze set upon his body.

Siebren’s eyes narrowed on Harold. “It seems any threats I make won’t do anything to you.”

“We both know you wouldn’t hurt a fly.” Harold cupped Siebren’s groin, smiling coyly. “And we both know you love me too much to actually get angry at me.”

Siebren tugged Harold’s collar sharply forward, bringing their faces so much closer. “So what do I do with you then?”

Harold couldn’t help his flighty little chuckle. “Punish me,” he said. “Get creative. We’ve got time to kill.”

There were a few seconds where Siebren just glared at Harold. Then, he pulled Harold towards him, through the hallway, past the kitchenette to the staff break room. He shut the door behind him with a bang, then let Harold go momentarily to shut the blinds for all the curtains.

Before Harold could react, he’s pushed into the couch, his jacket and pants thrown away in some direction. The stare Siebren gave him was not his usual look of soft adoration. Instead, his gaze was like steel and his curled lips seemed almost cruel. He crawled towards Harold, legs framing either side of Harold’s hips as he leaned forward, biting—not kissing—his clavicle. It hurt a little bit but the pleasure Harold felt far outweighed the pain, making him gasp in ecstasy.

Siebren gave a small smile, but it’s not a kind smile. He sat upright on Harold’s hips and stripped his own clothes slowly. Harold couldn’t help but stare. Those cold, blue eyes were fixed on him, observing every little expression he made. It’s so unlike Siebren. He wondered if Siebren knew how sexy he looked right now, if he could see his reflection in Harold’s gleaming, wide eyes.

His shirt completely gone, Siebren made a show of removing his belt, then zipping his pants down, sliding them off his legs. He sighed as he slipped his underwear off, his cock springing free, fully erect and glistening with precum. Harold’s eyes balloon in size. He attempted to quickly shimmy out of his shirt but Siebren grabbed his arm firmly, pinning it in place. With his other hand, he tried to reach down to his boxers, tugging at them uncomfortably, but he was only able to shimmy them an inch down.

Siebren kicked the shoes off his feet before he slid his hips forward. The tip of his cock was but a breath away from Harold’s lips. The scent was heavy, unwashed, so close that Harold could almost taste the salty precum he had since gotten very familiar with. He swallowed thickly, trembling in anticipation. Siebren’s fingers carded into his hair and down to his scalp, tugging him forward.

“You’re the one that got us into this predicament,” Siebren growled, his other hand positioning his cock to Harold’s lips. “You’re the one that made me like this.”

His eyes fluttered closed as he leaned forward, swallowing Siebren whole. He must not have expected Harold to take so much of him all at once because he sucked a harsh breath in through his teeth as his fingers sunk into Harold’s scalp. Harold ignored all this as he hollowed his cheeks, tongue flicking down to the underside before swirling around the head, listening with rapturous attention as Siebren groaned lewdly.

Harold could feel his own cock get hard, but he could do nothing to touch himself. He was gripping tightly onto Siebren’s hips, desperately holding on as Siebren began to glide his hips in and out in short, sharp bursts, the head hitting the back of Harold’s throat again and again and again. Siebren had never ever been so rough with him, fucking him with such intensity. He might have been afraid if he wasn’t so utterly turned on. He always wanted this, for Siebren to stop holding back and be a little rough, even if he never admitted it out loud.

His throat more relaxed, he coaxed Siebren to press further, to let him take more of his cock. Siebren mewled, his jaw set tight.

“H-Harold,” Siebren said, his voice weak and wanting. “T-this is supposed to be your punishment.”

He stared up into Siebren’s crystal blue eyes and smiled—or at least did as much of a smile he could possibly do with a dick in his mouth. Siebren shivered, a full body one that traveled all the way down to his cock, making Harold moan. He was hard, and painfully so. He wanted to touch himself, needed to touch himself, but Siebren was relentless, fucking into his throat, giving him no opportunity to rest. He groaned softly, pleading eyes staring up at Siebren, who only smirked lightly. His hand smoothed down Harold’s scalp before drifting away, reaching behind. Harold moaned when he felt fingers graze the sensitive skin of his cock before wrapping loosely, stroking up and down to the rhythm of Siebren’s hips.

He tried to move his hips, but Siebren made a small disapproving noise. “Don’t,” he said. “Stay like this. Don’t make a mess and I might reward you.”

“Mmmf,” Harold moaned. Oh god, he didn’t think he was the dirty talking type but hearing Siebren talk like that was doing something to him. He sucked harder, curled his fingers, batted his eyelids—something to tell Siebren to keep talking; and when he did finally get the message, he blinked rapidly. His cheeks blushed crimson as he turned his head away but his eyes were still on Harold.

“Y-you are a pervert, Harold Winston,” Siebren groaned.

Harold whimpered lewdly. His hands reached for Siebren’s ass, pulling him forward, begging him to go deeper.

“A filthy pervert,” Siebren repeated as he slid his hips forward. His voice was stuttering. “Y-you are utterly reprehensible. B-but you enjoy this, d-don’t you?”

Harold kneaded the flesh of Siebren’s ass, pulling a groan out from Siebren’s mouth. His fingers trailed to the middle, down his crack and nearing his entrance. His eyes widen when he felt something near Siebren’s entrance. Plastic, hard, with some kind of cap. He twisted it, and Siebren moaned in pleasure. Harold stared up at Siebren, who blushed crimson as he held onto the couch for stability.

“W-would have been a surprise for you,” Siebren said between his shivers. “Was going to let you fuck me. B-but you don’t get that pleasure anymore. Not today.”

Harold made a sound in the back of his throat so that his mouth was vibrating. His lips sucked tighter on Siebren’s cock, increasing the pressure. Siebren grunted, his hand leaving Harold’s cock to hold Harold’s head in place while he slid his cock in and out of his mouth. Harold held on to Siebren, one hand firm on his hips while the other twisted the anal plug clockwise then anti-clockwise, his tongue matching the movement.

Harold couldn’t help but think about this surprise Siebren had for him. When did Siebren get the anal plug? Was it recent, or an old purchase? Did Siebren lube up his ass and fingered himself, all while thinking about Harold? Did he fuck himself on the anal plug, wondering what it would feel like to be filled with another man’s cock? If this was supposed to be Siebren’s present to Harold, then he seriously regretted keeping them in here.

Well…almost.

Siebren groaned when Harold bobbed his head furiously, spurred on. His cock was swelling in his mouth, and Siebren was trying to jerk away but Harold’s fingers gripped tightly, leaving fingernail imprints on Siebren’s skin. He wanted to taste Siebren so bad. He wanted him so bad.

“ _Mijn Schatje_ , I’m going to cum,” he said weakly.

Harold pushed his head as far as he could until his nose was in Siebren’s pubic hair. He knew Siebren was close, but he didn't care. He sucked desperately, breathing through his nose in short, sharp bursts. The fingers in his hair curled, a litany of begs desperately escaping Siebren’s mouth, but Harold didn’t stop, increasing the pressure. Siebren let out a long drawn-out moan as his hips buckled underneath him. Warm, sticky liquid flowed down Harold’s throat, which he swallowed as best as he could, retreating to gasp for air.

The hands in his hair slid down to cup his cheeks, massaging his aching jaw slowly. A thumb ran over the edge of Harold’s lips, producing a thin, white strand. Siebren pressed his thumb to the edge of Harold’s bottom lip. He licked it up eagerly, and then for good measure sucked on Siebren's thumb.

“Not much of a punishment,” Siebren purred.

Harold smiled weakly. “We both know it’s just an excuse. But hey, you enjoyed yourself, didn’t you?”

“I did,” his eyes glanced down to Harold’s erect cock. “But you didn’t.”

“I am but a mortal man,” Harold rolled his eyes. “I can’t get off on giving blowjobs alone, no matter how great the blowjob was.”

“Stop saying blowjob, you’re making it sound so crude.” Siebren shifted backwards so that he was sitting in front of Harold’s cock. His hand wrapped around the shaft once more, stroking it softly. “Does this feel good?”

Harold let his head fall, tilting it up to the ceiling. Within seconds, he could feel his cock go fully erect. “Yeah,” he sighed.

“Do you want me to take care of you?”

“Depends,” Harold smirked. “I thought you wanted to punish me.”

Siebren shook his head, laughing. “You did so good in your punishment, maybe I feel like rewarding you a little bit.”

“Yet another excuse,” Harold chuckled. Siebren let out a huff as he increased his pace. Harold could feel himself get close, but before he could feel the heat of his orgasm, Siebren stopped, pulling his hand away. Harold groaned, “Come on, baby, please.”

Siebren chuckled as he placed his hands under Harold’s ass, taking his underwear off. His hands slide under Harold’s chest, finally pulling off his sweaty shirt off and flinging it away. With a little bit of effort, Siebren lifted Harold’s hips high so it was level with his face, nuzzling his nose into Harold’s balls. Harold’s breath hitched in his throat. He felt lips kiss at his quivering hole, teasing it lightly. Those lips opened, framing either side of his entrance as a tongue licked a slow stripe up. Harold’s arms shook as he groaned.

“Keep steady,” Siebren ordered. “And don’t make a noise until I tell you to.”

Harold nodded weakly, trying to keep his shaking hands under control as Siebren dipped his tongue in. One hand trailed up Harold’s spine only to enclose around his throbbing cock once more, pumping him slowly. His head tilted back as his eyes clenched closed, his glasses lying flat on the couch just beside his head. He bit his lip to stop his feverish moan, but it didn’t stop him from smiling from the sensation running over his ass. The expression on his face must look ridiculous, if the quite chuckle Siebren gave was any indicator.

“Such a pervert,” Siebren teased as he pushed his body closer, so his chest could support Harold’s back better. His voice was light and affectionate, a far cry from his actions moments ago. “You look so handsome like this.” He punctuated this statement with another slow slide of his tongue, teasing Harold.

Harold took a shuddery breath in as a moan threatened to escape. He bit down on his lips harder, smiling harder. He’d never been rimmed by Siebren before, but somehow this felt like the most perfect thing ever, hot and wet and _good_. Siebren’s face was pressed against his flesh, his hot face spreading heat down Harold’s spine. His large tongue would dip into his entrance and retreat before it can be trapped by Harold’s clenching muscles. His hand worked a steady pace, not too slow and not too fast, before sliding down his cock, fingers caressing his balls briefly before finally settling on his ass.

“Nngh,” Harold grunted, biting down another moan.

Siebren chuckled, which only spread vibrations down Harold’s spine. His body shivered as he tried to push his hips back but they were high above his head, out of his control. This was no doubt part of Siebren’s plan. He couldn't help but wonder where Siebren got this idea from, because he was half sure it wasn't something he came up with all on his own. Not that he minded. Oh god, he did not mind at all.

Siebren spread Harold’s cheeks further as he finally let his tongue wiggle within him. It was not particularly long, but from this angle, it was just long enough for the tip to graze Harold’s prostate. For a moment, it felt like Siebren had adjusted the gravity, making Harold weightless, taking away his sense of direction. What was up, and what was down, and will Siebren catch him when he inevitably fell?

Siebren seemed to have figured out where Harold’s prostate was as his tongue flickered over it again, and again. Harold held back a whimper. “S-S-Sieb,” he warned.

“Can’t hold it in any longer?” He laughed. “You’ve got permission now.”

Harold moaned as he felt Siebren’s hand wrap around his cock once more, his tongue curling inside him once more. His noises were loud, but he couldn’t bring himself to care. There were no test subjects and fellow scientists and pesky neighbours to worry about. He could be as loud as he wanted to. “Oh gosh, please, Siebren, please. I need you.”

“Why, Doctor Winston, we don’t even have any condoms or lube. I can’t rightfully do anything of that sort.” His hand went back to stroke Harold’s cock, his pace even. Precum was dripping down to Harold’s stomach, thin sticky lines covering his skin in a glistening sheen.

He clenched his fists tightly. “Siebren, if you think for one second we’re stopping now, you’ve got another thing coming.”

“Getting frisky now, are we?”

“I will, if you don’t get me off right this second,” Harold groaned. He needed faster, he needed harder, or he’ll never get close. He wanted release, he craved release. Why wouldn't Siebren give it to him?

“And how ever will I do that?” Siebren teased.

Something in Harold snapped as he surged forward, sitting upright in Siebren’s lap. His expression was heated as he wrapped his fingers into Siebren’s hair and lied back, pulling Siebren’s head down to his groin. Blue eyes stared up at Harold, wide and curious, before lowering down to the balls hanging in front of him. Siebren’s eyes fluttered as he enclosed his lips around one, resuming his slow pace.

“Faster. Harder,” Harold said, voice thick and heavy with need.

Siebren hummed in delight as he pumped the cock in front of him faster. Heat began to unravel in Harold’s core, loud and lewd noises escaping his eager lips. He swung his arm over his eyes but Siebren lightly pushed his arm away with his free hand.

“Don’t hide yourself from me,” Siebren whispered. “You look wonderful.”

“Siebren, I love you, but I don’t need the sweet talk today." A moan escaped his lips. "Talk dirty to me. Come on, big boy."

“You truly are a pervert, Harold Winston,” Siebren shook his head. His lips enclosed around the other ball, sucking delicately. Harold could feel his head spin in pleasure. “Such a pervert, begging for such filthy words from my mouth. But then I must be a pervert too, to tease you here where anyone could find us.”

“I’m such a bad influence,” he couldn’t help but laugh.

“The absolute worst,” Siebren chuckled. His hand was just a blur spreading glorious heat and friction up and down his shaft. Harold tugged at Siebren’s short hair, thrusting his hips up, spilling precum all over Siebren’s hand. He could feel the pressure build and build, like a deck of cards stacking up and up, waiting for the gust of air to make it topple over. 

“Siebren,” he breathed desperately.

“Close?”

Harold nodded quickly. “So close.”

Siebren chuckled again as he lifted himself up and pressed his lips to Harold’s. Harold moaned into the kiss, Siebren swallowing his noises. The pressure came to a head before releasing, spilling his cum over both their chests. When they broke apart, he was lightheaded, trapping Siebren above him.

“Fuck,” Harold sighed in a daze.

“Language,” Siebren smirked.

“Give me a break. I think I’m allowed to swear after that. I was using the nice fuck, not the mean fuck.” Harold reached for his glasses behind him and hastily put them on, shoving them up his face with his finger. 

“Have I ever told you that English is a confusing language?”

“Once or twice,” Harold chuckled. His eyes glanced down at his stained chest. With his glasses on, he could see the extent of the mess they made, which wasn't as bad as he expected, considering they just made messy, messy love on the faculty couch. “I hope you know where the towels are here.”

“The beauty of a university is that there is a shower facility in this building. I’ll take us there. After we…well, clean up.”

“Thank god the cum didn’t get anywhere else. I don’t know how we’re going to explain why this couch is stained,” Harold said.

Siebren checked the clock on the wall, his eyes scrunching. “That took longer than I expected. We missed the reservation for the restaurant.”

Harold sat up, his lips dipping. He deliberated telling Siebren or not. He did just get angry earlier about the lock-up, so this might tip him over the edge. Best case scenario, he was going to get the best sex of his life. Worst case scenario, Harold was going to get the second-best sex of his life. 

Before Harold could speak up, Siebren turned to him and said, “I know you didn’t actually make a reservation for the restaurant.”

“You…you knew?”

“Of course I did. I was going to surprise you during dinner. It is our anniversary.”

“With the butt plug?”

Siebren smiled bashfully. “Thought it might be a nice change for once, me preparing myself for you instead of the other way around.”

Harold shook his head incredulously. He ran his fingers over Siebren's jaw, brushing over the smooth skin. “I booked the observatory for the two of us for an overnight stay. We’d look around, have dinner there, be one with the stars.” Harold smirked. “I was going to bring condoms and lubes for that.”

“Oh were you now?”

Siebren ran his hands over Harold’s shoulders. His smile was soft and gentle. As great as angry Siebren was at sex, Harold much preferred the real Siebren. This Siebren was so much kinder and gorgeous than one man had any right to be. And this man was his, to hold and kiss and touch and love with all his heart. 

“It is a shame we can’t go, but I must admit, this has been a pleasant alternative.”

Harold giggled as he pressed a kiss to Siebren’s jaw. “Happy Anniversary, tiger.”

"Happy anniversary," he kissed back. Siebren’s eyes sparkled as he stared down at Harold’s cock, shrinking slightly. “You know, if you still have some energy left in you, we might be able to do something in the showers. I am still lubed up from putting that anal plug in."

“Oh, fuck yes, let's go now."

“Language,” Siebren laughed as Harold all but dragged him to the showers and laid his filthy hands on his again. 


End file.
